1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to biochemical test, in particular, to a portable biochemical testing apparatus having small size and the portable biochemical testing apparatus is easy for the user to control samples through a touch way and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, with the continuous progress of biotechnology, the importance of the biochemical testing region has been gradually increased. Therefore, various kinds of biochemical testing apparatuses are shown in the market.
However, these conventional biochemical testing apparatuses are often large and weighty, so that they can only be disposed at a certain position. It is hard for the user to move or carry them to other places. Therefore, the user must go to the place that the biochemical testing apparatus is disposed to use it. It is inconvenient for the user and the usage of the biochemical testing apparatus has been largely limited.
In addition, when the user uses the conventional biochemical testing apparatus to observe and control the samples, because the limitation of the biochemical testing apparatus itself, the user can only observe the samples in a limited field, and it is inconvenient for the use to control the samples.
Therefore, the invention provides a portable biochemical testing apparatus and an operating method thereof to solve the above-mentioned problems.